Meet the Vampire
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Mordred was having a terrible morning, and for some reason, he'd agreed to go on a grocery run for Morgana. Then he met Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Written via the "au monster prompts" by _toxixpumpkin_ on tumblr. _Merdred Modern Day AU ._**

**For the texts, bold is Merlin and italics is _Mordred_.**

**onwards.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Mordred was simply having the worst day, starting with the fact that he had to do some mid-day shopping for his roommates, Morgana and Morgause... As if he wasn't as affected by the sunlight as they were. It was probably an excuse for the two of them to fuck without his constant complaining for them to be a smidge quieter.

It was really windy too. Mordred was holding on so tight to the umbrella that his knuckles had turned white. Apparently, that was no good against the sudden gust of wind that stole his umbrella from his hands. With a startled gasp, he leapt into the shadows patting himself down.

"Hey, you!" Mordred called out desperately to the lanky guy who was standing nearby. He looked at Mordred in surprise, pointing toward his face.

"Yes, you. Can you grab my umbrella for me _please_? It should be down that way somewhere. I really need it, you see..." Mordred waved his hands wildly as he spoke nervously, the grocery bag shaking loudly as he did.

"No problem," the stranger smiled and turned to go and grab the umbrella for him. Mordred felt a rush of relief slide through him.

The stranger returned and held out the umbrella toward Mordred, "Here you go." He took it carefully, stepping out of the shadows.

"Thank you so much," Mordred said with a wide grin. It was then that he noticed the guy was kind of good looking, "Could I thank you with dinner or something?" The guy chuckled.

"As long as I'm not dinner," he responded. Mordred blushed in surprise.

"No way," he said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Merlin Emrys," the stranger answered, sticking a hand out. Mordred smiled slightly.

"Mordred," he responded without taking Merlin's hand. It was out in the sun, and Mordred had received his fair share of burns for the day.

"So you're a vampire?" Merlin asked, looking Mordred up and down. Merlin knew this for sure now since Mordred had not given a last name. Vampires never did.

"I thought the umbrella gave me away," Mordred replied, pointing upward.

"You'd be surprised," Merlin smiled, "I've never met a vampire before. I'm a wizard myself." Mordred's eyes lit up with interest.

"A wizard! Wow, I didn't know they still existed," Mordred said excitedly.

"Well, we're not really into revealing ourselves. There's still a lot of dissonance with humans," Merlin responded. He was happy he had met someone he could talk to this about.

"I see," Mordred replied with a slight nod, "I bet you've got it harder than us vamps. At least they sell blood at convenience stores." Mordred shook the bag at his side gently. Merlin glanced at his watch, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"I've got to go. My boss is probably wreaking havoc by now," Merlin said.

"Wait, I don't have any way to contact you," Mordred said, "Dinner, remember?" Merlin grinned again, pulling a pen out of his pocket and pushing Mordred's sleeve up and quickly writing the numbers down. Mordred blushed again.

"See you tonight," Merlin winked at Mordred before running off. Mordred glanced down at his arm with interest. Merlin smelled good.

**II.**

_Hey, this is Mordred. When do you get off work? _

_Oh, and is there a specific place you'd like to eat at?_

_Since the food doesn't, you know, matter to me..._

Mordred fiddled with his phone for the rest of the day, waiting for Merlin to respond. He was a little worried that Merlin gave him the wrong number or something. Mordred dreaded over that for a solid hour before deciding Merlin was not that cruel.

**Sorry it took me so long to respond! I get off in five minutes. **

**Meet me at Luigi's down on the corner of 5 and Park.**

_Okay._

Mordred grinned, touching his phone to his lips in attempt to hide his smile when Morgana walked out of her and Morgause's room in an ill-fitting tank-top.

"What are you grinning about?" Morgana asked with with a raised eyebrow as Mordred stood, grabbing his coat.

"I've got a date," Mordred responded, and was out the door in a hurry. He was a short distance from the pizza place Merlin had mentioned.

Mordred walked slowly up to the restaurant, the arresting smell of greasy foods assaulting his nose upon approaching the pizza place. When Merlin saw Mordred, he waved excitedly. Mordred waved back.

"There you are," Merlin smiled.

"Sorry, you hungry?" Mordred asked. Merlin smelled even better then. Mordred could feel a tingling sensation at the back of his mouth that told him that Merlin was probably bad news. He wanted to taste him...

"Yeah, starving," Merlin replied as they entered the restaurant. Mordred smiled slightly, keeping a careful distance between himself and Merlin. It was odd that he was so drawn to Merlin even though he had just eaten.

They talked for a while, just sitting in a booth while Merlin ate slice after slice of pizza. Mordred paid like the gentleman he is, and Merlin was very embarrassed about it.

"I haven't been on a date in two years, of course it's embarrassing!" Merlin protested, his face bright red as Mordred laughed.

"That doesn't matter," Mordred pointed out, "Some married couples haven't been on dates in years either." Merlin stared at Mordred for a long moment, his smile faltering slightly.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Merlin pointed out. Mordred's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry," he said. Merlin shook his head, and with a surge of confidence, he slid his hand into Mordred's. Mordred swallowed, staring at Merlin.

"Is this okay?" Merlin asked. He was a very touchy-feely person, but if Mordred wasn't he could make sure he didn't make the vampire too uncomfortable. He kind of liked Mordred after all.

"Yeah," Mordred replied with a hint of hesitation, "_Yeah_." Merlin smiled slightly at that. They ended up talking quite a lot, all the way up to Merlin's apartment.

"So... I guess I'll see you," Merlin said, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah," Mordred smiled the tiniest of smiles before walking off as Merlin opened the door.

**III.**

"Why is there a gargoyle in your apartment?" Mordred asked as he stepped into the messy living room. Merlin gave a small huff as Mordred set his umbrella by the door.

"That's Percival. Gwaine's boyfriend," Merlin said with a flopping motion of one arm. Mordred smiled slightly.

"There seems to be no end to the surprises with you, Merlin," Mordred replied in amusement. Merlin turned the heat on under the kettle with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin responded, "You seem to have more surprises than I do." Merlin turned around to curl his arms around Mordred's neck. Mordred smiled down at Merlin, his toes curling at the thought of _tasting_ Merlin.

"We're only familiar with our own stories. I think that's what it is," Mordred responded. Merlin hummed softly, leaning toward Mordred. Mordred's breath hitched, and their lips met.

Merlin pulled away after a moment, "Are you okay?" Mordred nodded slightly.

"Sorry, I must be a little hungry," Mordred smiled slightly, exposing his fangs that had come out. Merlin gazed at Mordred's teeth with interest.

"Wow, I didn't know you got two on each side..." Merlin said. Mordred shuddered at the soft, breathy tone of Merlin's voice.

"Those are fairy tales you're going off of," Mordred replied as Merlin's arms rested on his shoulders.

"Does it hurt to be bitten?" Merlin asked after a beat. Mordred's eyes widened in surprise.

"No," Mordred answered after a long moment with a strained voice, "Apparently it's pleasurable."

"Uh, I've got, um, some blood in the fridge if you want it," Merlin said suddenly, turning away from Mordred with a blush. Mordred watched Merlin with growing curiosity.

**IV.**

Merlin slowly took Mordred's hand as if to whisper, _it's okay_. Gwen smiled at Mordred, her arms curled around Arthur's.

"It's nice to meet you, Mordred," she grinned. Arthur looked down at her with an equally wide smile.

"Yeah, we're really glad that Merlin's finally met someone," Arthur added. Merlin blushed.

"You're a prat," Merlin said. Mordred could tell the pair of them were humans and obviously wondering if he had bitten Merlin in any way. Mordred had resisted as of thus far.

"Nice to meet you too," Mordred responded awkwardly. He felt like he was staring into the window of a store, "Merlin has mentioned you two a lot. He says you're getting married next month?" Gwen blushed, and Arthur looked relatively surprised.

"Y-yes," Arthur faltered. Merlin grinned at Mordred. It was a happy, _you remembered _look that Mordred quite enjoyed receiving.

"It would be wonderful if you could come, Mordred," Gwen said then. She was obviously a very kind person, like Merlin.

"Only if Merlin would like me to," Mordred responded in a soft voice, and Merlin's heart soared.

"Would you really?" Merlin asked in a hopeful tone, "You never seemed interested when I brought it up before." Mordred smiled at Merlin.

"You had to invite me," he replied. Gwen kept on grinning brightly. She thought the two of them were adorable. Arthur looked like he didn't quite trust Mordred though... He would see sense soon enough though.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it lots. I may write some more and I may not.<strong>

**Penny for your thoughts?**

**~Minatu**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Edit**<strong>_

**(I did some minor edits on the doc this morning. There will be another part.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned with Part 2...**

**onwards.**

* * *

><p><em>Sing us a song, you're the piano man<em>

_sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

- Billy Joel, "Piano Man"

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

Merlin leaned against Mordred on the couch with a small yawn. Mordred curled his arm around Merlin, smiling into his hair a little. They were watching Netflix, or well, Merlin was while Mordred continued to be intoxicated by the smell of his boyfriend.

"You falling asleep there?" Merlin asked in amusement. Mordred hummed softly, pressing his nose into Merlin's hair. Merlin laughed a little, searching out Mordred's hand.

"Not yet," Mordred replied, smiling into Merlin's hair. Merlin laughed again, softer this time, and it reminded Mordred that everything was okay, and that he was allowed to curl into Merlin like this. Maybe Merlin trusted him too much.

**VI.**

"You two are the most platonic couple I have ever met," Gwaine declared when he exited the bathroom with only a towel on, finding Merlin and Mordred cuddled against each other and doing nothing that could even be considered frisky.

"We-well, we're comfortable," Merlin cried indignantly. Gwaine raised an eyebrow that said he didn't believe Merlin at all, but Gwaine was a very sexual person, so romance was half the sex between two people, which was fine, it's just not how Merlin thought about things.

"You might want to ask your vampire about that," Gwaine responded with a smirk. Mordred didn't say anything, a small smile on his face as he set his head on top of Merlin's.

"I'm asexual, since you're so interested," Mordred said after a pregnant pause filled with Gwaine staring at him, and tension set into Merlin's shoulders.

"You are?" Merlin gasped, pulling away to look Mordred in the eyes as if he couldn't believe it. Mordred frowned slightly, wondering if it was a bad thing to be.

"...yes," he responded after a beat, and Merlin grinned so widely at him. He didn't know why though. Merlin pressed a quick kiss to Mordred's lips.

"You're wonderful." Kiss. "The best." Kiss. "I love you so much." Kiss. "Oh, that was embarrassing." Merlin kissed Mordred again anyway. Mordred's cheeks were pale blue with an embarrassed blush.

"Merlin, what are you on about?" Mordred laughed, feeling pretty giddy about everything then despite himself.

"I'm an ace too," Merlin muttered into Mordred's shoulder, feeling like the luckiest warlock to have ever lived. Mordred smiled slightly.

"What are the odds of that?" he chuckled, and Merlin laughed too because it was all positively mad. Their foreheads touched to each other's as the smiled, laughing quietly at the irony of it all.

**VII.**

Arthur and Gwen's wedding was a grand affair with Merlin as one of the best men, along with two others that Mordred didn't know. Mordred was surprised to see Morgana was there, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"Mordred," Morgana smiled, a black lace umbrella that was a little reminiscent of the eighteenth century fashions was balanced gently on her shoulder, "Are you here with the boyfriend you've told me nothing about?"

"I am," Mordred responded a little stiffly, "I didn't know you attended human weddings though, Morgana." She scoffed lightly.

"I don't," Morgana replied with a smooth smile, "But I do for my _dear_ brother." She pointed toward Arthur, and Mordred smirked slightly.

"So you used to be a Pendragon?" he asked. Morgana shook her head.

"I was never a Pendragon." Mordred was about to ask about that when arms slid around Mordred's waist.

"I see you've met Morgana," Merlin said with a smile that said he already knew that the two knew each other. Mordred nodded, his attention turning toward Merlin.

"You made a valiant effort in trying not to cry," Mordred responded. Merlin blushed, hiding his face in Mordred's shoulder.

"You're a _prat_." Morgana laughed suddenly, tossing her head back in an exaggerated manner.

"So _this_, this is who you've been mysteriously dating for two months?" Morgana continued to laugh, and Mordred didn't know if she was laughing at herself for not figuring it out or at them.

**VIII. **

Mordred sat the last box into the apartment with a smile on his face. Merlin had reassembled most of the table, and Mordred was sure they were forgetting something though it probably didn't matter. Later, Merlin made sure Modred knew just how annoying he found sleeping on the floor for a solid thirty minutes before Mordred finally coaxed Merlin onto the makeshift bed, promising to have it done by tomorrow.

**IX.**

Mordred's fangs slid into Merlin's neck, and Merlin groaned softly, gripping Mordred's shoulders tightly. The taste of Merlin's blood was like nothing he had ever encountered before. It was _delicious_, warm and so fresh. It sent shivers down Mordred's spine. Then he pulled away, suddenly filled with a sense of horror because he had bitten _Merlin_, his precious Merlin.

Blood spilled from the puncture wounds on Merlin's throat. Trembling, Mordred leaned down to lick the spots, encouraging them to heal before pulling away completely from Merlin and sitting on the edge of the bed. Mordred let out a low groan, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. His voice was littered with silent sobs. Merlin sat up, touching his chin to Mordred's shoulder and leaning on him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Merlin asked softly. Mordred pulled away quickly.

"I bit you, Merlin! Without your permission," Mordred shouted, tears running down his face. Merlin stared at Mordred in silence for a long moment.

"I'm not mad," he tried, quietly. He didn't know why Mordred was so upset about it. Sure, it had been a little strange for Merlin, but it was definitely more pleasurable than painful. He didn't know why Mordred was making such a big deal about it.

"You should be," Mordred said with a sniffle, swiping at his eye, and a little embarrassed that he had gotten all emotional about it, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that at this point.

"Why?" Merlin asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "You're my boyfriend, Mordred. I trust you." Mordred sniffled again, taking a step toward Merlin hesitantly. Merlin smiled at him, and Mordred surged forward to hold Merlin tightly.

"You are more than I deserve," Mordred whispered behind Merlin's ear. Merlin laughed slightly at the feeling.

"I'm not," Merlin replied, "You are the most considerate person I've ever met." Mordred grinned, blushing blue in embarrassment.

"What a load of nonsense," he whispered, and Merlin laughed.

"Right back at you."

**x.**

"How was the honeymoon?" Merlin asked Gwen, leaning into his cellphone with a wide smile. Mordred was snoring on the bed, and the curtains were drawn tightly enough to prevent any light from entering the room. The blackout curtains Mordred had bought were really astounding. Merlin flicked a finger to pull the covers up to Mordred's chin before quietly slipping out of their shared bedroom.

Gwen spoke excitedly for several minutes about her and Arthur's trip to the British Virgin Islands, and how beautiful it had been there. It had also been hot, of course, and Gwen said she had never seen water so blue. Merlin smiled slightly, thinking about how nice it must be to have the money to do something as incredible as that, but he was still quite happy with what he had.

"And how are you?" Gwen asked at the end of her whole spiel, "You moved into a new place with Mordred, right?"

"Yeah, it's been great," Merlin smiled slightly, his hand subconsciously reaching toward his neck where four, pink scars sat. His fingers moved over the bumps, and his smile only grew, "Mordred's really the cutest..." Gwen giggled on the other end.

"Care to divulge anything?" she asked giddily, and Merlin told her a few things, smiling as he did.

**XI.**

"Mordred!" Morgana said in an excited tone, hurrying over to sweep Mordred into her arms, "How have you been?" Mordred struggled in her hold, arms flailing wildly.

"Stopppp!" he whined. Morgana made a face that said _aww, how cute_, and Mordred might have hated her for it though he was sure it had something to do with being his _mother_, the one who made him a nightwalker. Merlin laughed into a hand.

"And how are you, Merlin?" Morgana asked without releasing Mordred, who had succumbed to his fate at that point.

"I'm good," he smiled.

"Mordred hasn't been giving you any trouble, has he?" Morgana asked. Merlin shook his head as Morgause appeared. With just a touch on Morgana's shoulder, Mordred was released. Mordred scurried away, ducking behind Merlin's shoulder.

"No, no trouble at all," Merlin responded, smiling fondly at Mordred. Mordred smiled back, sliding his hand in Merlin's.

**XII.**

"Mordred," Merlin whispered, sliding up toward his boyfriend's shoulder. Mordred shifted slightly to look at Merlin, cupping Merlin's slender face with a single hand.

"What is it?" he asked softly, his voice rough with sleep. Merlin sighed softly, curling an arm around Mordred's waist beneath the warm covers.

"Do you ever think about getting married?" he asked softly. His warm breath curled across Mordred's face. Mordred smiled slightly.

"I don't know..." he replied, "I mean, I do, but I'm a vampire, and..."

"And what?" Merlin asked with a slight pout.

"I get nervous," Mordred responded, shifting slightly. Then out of no where, Merlin saw a box being held out to him in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Are you...?"

"Well, you brought it up..."

"But I didn't expect you to-" Mordred huffed slightly.

"Well, I'll save it for-"

"No! No, there is no way-" Mordred pressed his lips to Merlin's, who chuckled softly when they pulled apart.

"A vampire and a warlock, who would've thought," Mordred smirked slightly. Merlin swatted Mordred's shoulder.

"_Prat_," he whispered into the darkness, and Mordred just went right on laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts are appreciated.<strong>

**Very much.**

**Thanks for reading, by the way.**

**~Minatu**


End file.
